


Futanari Ballbusting: Who Done It?

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [26]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Big Balls, CBT, Castration, Cock Hungry, Cops, Crime Scene, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Investigation, Large Cock, Maid, Mystery, Police, ballbusting, big penis, bulge, dark skinned woman, dickgirl, halfstration, huge cock, small penis humiliaiton, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: A detective has to figure out who stabbed Grace Whambly in her big balls
Series: futanari ballbusting [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Futanari Ballbusting: Who Done It?

Here in Ballopa we take nonconsensual ballbusting seriously. It’s not funny, it’s not sexy, it’s sexual assault, and we will prosecute sex perverts to the fullest extent of the law.

Considering how busy and well-funded our investigations department is, I get the sense that most women don’t really care about our laws.

It’s the dead of winter. February 7th. 8:15pm. I park on the side of the street in a nice suburb. There’s half a dozen police cars securing the area, their red and blue lights filling the neighborhood. A small crowds of women have come out in their lingerie and are pestering the officers on scene.

“What happened?”

“Another ballbusting incident?”

“Was it Grace?”

“Did a castration happen?”

“Ooh! I bet her nuts got bit off! Grace always loves getting her balls sucked, it’s the choice I’d go with..! I-if I was a criminal, I mean...”

“Hey, is she passed out or can she still feel all the pain? I heard a lot of screaming but it’s stopped now, give us the details!”

“Yeah, give us the details!”

The insatiable crowd starts chanting ‘De-tails! De-tails!’

Scary.

I cross the police lines and a futanari police officer, who is desperately crossing her legs in the face of those horde, greets me.

“H-hey, Clara. You were assigned to this?”

I take off my sunglasses and fwip the collar of my suave trench coat. “Of course. Seems this case is a real stumper for you gals.”

Her name tag says Riley. She’s a small chested, red head futa with a respectably sized bulge between her legs. Despite her being a futa and me a woman, I’m easily six inches taller than her. She leads me up the steps and into the house.

“The victim’s name is Grace Whambly.” Riley says. “She, uh... she has a... p-...pu-punctured testicle...” she gulps and adjusts her package. “The, uh, only one home at the time is the maid, whom we’re holding for questioning. Problem is, the maid won’t admit to the crime, and Grace is too out of it to tell us what happened. She just mutters out ‘Jayah, no’ every so often.”

“Jayah is the maid?”

“Yep.”

“So we need the (testicular) murder weapon and a motive, then we can put that sick bitch behind bars. Understood.”

“Well, she’ll probably just get a fine and write an apology, but yeah.”

We head to the second floor and enter into the bedroom. It’s a gruesome display.

Grace Whamby is a young, blonde futanari. The chest and hips are nothing two write home about, not big or flat, but the cock is where it’s at! Easily a foot long flaccid, and thick too, like a can of coke. Oooh, I can only imagine what that baby would look like when hard! I bet I could take the whole thing though.

Err, I mean I’m married and I’m very happy with the size of my wife’s 5 incher. It’s perfectly healthy and solid and probably fertile.

Right, anyway, back to the point, Grace’s passed out on the bed, her legs spread wide and her now flaccid dong laying across her thigh. Her big, full, meaty testicles hang in her sack a few inches from her pelvis, and her right orb has a big hole straight through. The bed is wet around her punctured nut, probably from where her cum leaked out and socked into the fabric. The hole is thinner at the bottom of the hole and thicker at the top.

Riley covers her mouth, she looks nauseous. “O-oh lord..!”

“Take a good look, rookie, you might as well get used to these kinds of crime scenes.” I take out a notepad and a pencil. “Only get’s worse from here, kiddo.”

One of the policewomen walks up, her face is red, she had been alone in the room, and her belt is poorly done. I’m pretty sure she was touching herself to what’s on the bed. “H-hey, ma’am. Uh, so we’ve combed the whole house and we haven’t found the weapon.”

“Right, right.” I walk closer to the bed and lean over, getting a better look at that great dick, and the hole. “It’s possible that the maid cleaned off the weapon after she used it. You scan any rags for testicle residue?”

“Yes ma’am. The washing machine wasn’t on when we arrived so no rags were cleaned, and we couldn’t find any dirty weapons.”

I rub my chin. “Interesting. Very interesting. So the weapon must still be here.” I exhale deeply and tug at my collar, I’m sweating slightly. “H-heh, it’s a little warm in here, isn’t it? Or maybe I should stop looking at her dick. Am I right?” I elbow the police officer in the shoulder and we have a light giggle.

Seriously though, this is bad. I’m a married woman. I’m a married woman. I’m a happily married woman. I shouldn’t be getting this hot and bothered over a victims, fat, meaty, mature, thick, potent-ah! Stop!

“Clara,” Riley says, breaking me from my panic, “maybe she didn’t use a weapon. I mean, I’ve heard of this martial arts where you, like, turn your hands into blades, right? Maybe she did that and punctured Grace with a finger?”

“Maybe, maybe.” I look around the room, mostly to keep my eyes off that heavenly cock. “Problem is the kind of training to make your hands strong enough to do that would toughen them up too much. Makes hand jobs not as pleasant, which basically kills your prospects as a maid.”

“Ah.” She slinks off.

On the cabinets and shelves, even lining the walls, there’s dozens of pictures. Grace Whambly with dozens of women in a variety of positions. Posing with the girl’s hand on her erect bulge, girls posing with her morning wood, pictures of girls with their mouths around the base of her dick while Grace gives a thumbs up, lots of quality material here. I take out my phone and snap a few photos. For evidence.

“Guess we know Grace’s type. Tan girls with long black hair.” I sigh loudly. Mine is brown, I’m too pale, and my hair is only just to my shoulders. Not long enough for her... which is a good thing because I’m not interested! I’m married!

Riley notices me take the pictures and frowns. “Is that going to be relevant?” I think she’s jealous cause she’s not nearly hung enough to make a gallery like this.

“It could certainly lead to a motive. You gotta understand the psychology of these women, Riley. You don’t just stab a futa in the balls like this cause you think it’s hot, or funny. No, this is a crime of passion. Tensions ran high and culminated in a single, decisive moment.” I bite my bottom lip and give a jabbing motion, acting out one single, forceful, hate-filled penetration. “So what set Jayah off? Maybe a dispute of pay? Maybe Grace convinced her that she was her true love, only for Jayah to see all these images and realize it was all lies to get her in bed? Maybe Grace wanted a new photo for her wall and Jayah wasn’t going along with it?”

I notice Riley has her back turned, her firm, showing off her perky butt in those tight blue pants. She’s trembling, her knees are pressed together. Is she really that sensitive about testicle pain? Seems she’s scared and doesn’t want to think about what happened to her futanari comrade.

I sneak up behind Riley and make my move! My left arm goes around her waist, reaching up to grab her chest, my boobs squeeze the back of her head, and my right arm goes down to protectively grab her sack. Ooh~, she’s not wearing a cup either. In this job? How dangerous! How bold! “So what do you think, Riley? You’re the futa here, think with your jewels for a moment and come up with a reason why Grace might have deserved to have her precious organs stabbed like that.”

Riley stutters and stammers, but with my hand around such a sensitive spot, she’s powerless before me, poor girl. I give a few playful squeezes to her groin. Just enough to let her know where she’s stands, but not enough to actually cause her pain and be in violation of the law.

“Hmm,” I coo in her ear, “it doesn’t look like much from the outside, but you’re actually packing heat down here, aren’t you?” Her face turns red and I take that as my cue to stop. I pull away and give her buns a supportive slap, POW! “Come on, Riley, let’s go see Jayah. See if we can coax some info out of her.”

I give a wink to the remaining police officer, who seems to have enjoyed the show, and Riley waddles behind me. hehheh, I think she’s gotten a stiffy.

Riley leads me across the house to the dining room, where Jayah is being held. Two tall, strong futanari police officers are standing watch. I’ll never understand why futas would ever stand guard over anything. Illegal as ballbusting may be, criminals won’t care and will use their weakness to escape. Especially these two! A set of huge nuts on each, massive targets! Like, my daughter could overpower those two and she’s the weakest, most petite person I’ve ever seen.

Anyway, Jayah is a tanned woman with long black hair and a killer set of hips. Her face seems familiar, probably because I was looking at those pictures earlier. She has a small, sexy mole just under her left eye, and her face is twisted in a mixture of anger, fear, and anxiety.

I drop my notepad on the table and sit down across from her. Riley stands to my left. “Hello there.”

“I didn’t do it! I didn’t do anything! It wasn’t me!”

As an expert investigator, I know that that means ‘I’m totally guilty’. “I see. Well, let’s see if you can help me out with piecing together what happened.”

“I was busy doing the dishes, then I heard Grace scream, and when I ran up she was... ‘like that’.” She licks her lips and her thighs rub together. This isn’t proof of guilt, lots of women would get horny from thinking about what happened to Grace.

“What did you do after you saw her?” I readied my pen.

“Well... I ‘admired’ the sight, you know? She was totally out of it, so, ah, and her big dick was just flopped out... seeing that kind of damage to a futa’s nuts is pretty rare in this city, you know?”

That’s perfectly reasonable, but that’s what makes it such a good lie. “I see, I see. It is a pretty nice dick, I agree. So,” I suggestively wiggle my eyebrows, “being a maid, you ever fuck her? How’d it feel having such a huge thing inside you?”

“…” She purses her lips. “G-good.” She nods. “Very good. It was, uh, very hard. Nice curve too.”

She hasn’t been fucked yet. No way. That kind of reaction to a dick that size? No way. In fact, I’d say she seems extremely disappointed. She probably stabbed Grace before they had a chance to bang.

Now, I’ve never had sex with anyone other than the futa who became my wife, and she’s not packing much down there. BUT, I have heard all my friends go on and all about the cocks that stretched out their insides, and it’s a totally different kind of reaction. Girls who’ve been stretched like that have a sort of ‘energy’ about them. Jayah does not have that kind of energy.

“Interesting.” I say. “How long have you worked here?”

“Today… was my first day. I know that makes it sound like I’m guilty but I’m not! I bet it was the previous maid who did it, probably as revenge for being fired.”

I look over to Riley and wink. We got her. I take out my phone and show off some of the pictures I took of Grace’s collection of photos. “Is that so? Today is your first day? If that’s the case, then why do you already have a picture up?” I know I’ve seen her before. I flip through the large list of pictures until I come to hers.

The image depicts Jayah on her knees, with both hands up and giving the V for victory signs. Her tongue is out and covered with cum, she’s smiling, and Grace is standing next to her. Grace’s hand on Jayah’s head with her big, flaccid cock draped over the girl’s shoulder. Jayah is covered head to toe in a thick, juicy layer of baby batter, and there’s a huge puddle under her full, oozing pussy. She clearly milked that thing a dozen times, using every part of her body to make her boss climax.

Upon seeing it, Jayah’s eyes flash with rage. I got her!

Wait… But if she’s so well acquainted with Grace’s dick, why was she lying about having sex with her?

Jayah, completely losing self control, SLAMS her hand down on the table, causing it to rattle. “That bitch!” The two police officers jump forward to try and subdue her, but Jayah, seemingly by accident, flails her arms back and catches both futas in the nuts.

“Oof!” “Aaah!” They scream as they collapse.

Riley, with terror in her eyes, covers her balls and retreats, pressing her back against the wall while bringing one leg up to protect her jewels. She’s such a panicky girl. They’re just balls.

Jayah continues. “How dare she, how FUCKING dare she!?”

“Who?”

“Grace! That bitch! Th-that’s not me, in that picture, that’s my fucking mom!”

“Wha-? No way, really? Haha!” I study the image closer. “Oh yeah, look at that. I didn’t notice but this image doesn’t have that mole under your eye. Gosh, you two look a lot alike, and she aged really well.”

Jayah crosses her arms under her chest. “Yeah, everyone says that. I know I’m hot, sure, but I’m not gonna let some bitch futa plow my mother like that and display a picture of her ‘conquest’ for everyone to see! It ain’t right... but, uh, I had nothing to do with the stabbing, I mean...” She sinks low into her seat, trying to make herself as small as possible.

“Of course.” I put away my phone and write what we’ve learned in my notepad. “Well, Mrs. Jayah, I believe I have all we need. I hope you have a good night.”

“R-right...”

I gesture for Riley to follow, and she does. She stays as far away from Jayah as possible, which makes sense consider this is the perpetrator. We also ignore the two futa officers, who are only just now starting to recover.

When we leave the room and close the door, I ram my knee close to Riley’s nuts, but don’t make contact. Seeing her exaggerated flinch is pretty funny.

“Ha! Calm down, pal!” I pat her on the shoulder. “You’re so sensitive that I didn’t even touch you.”

Riley’s cheeks turn a little red. “S-sorry, I’ve just had a few bad experiences with the girls in the past and I don’t want a repeat...”

“So do most futas, I imagine. Anyway!” I lead her through the house, stopping every so often to check vents and cabinets. “Now we know the motive: Jayah was annoyed that Grace banged her mom, so all that’s left is the weapon used to kill Grace’s future children.”

“Right, but Clara, how are we supposed to find it? A whole team of officers haven’t been able to do it, so what do we do?”

I step inside a bathroom and take out all the dirty, worn clothes from a basket. “Oh, I don’t know, pray, perhaps?” I take out set of underpants. Large ones, with a large flap that Grace could stick her cock through to pee. The fabric seems specially to accommodate someone of Grace’s measurements. When Riley turns her head, I quickly turn the underwear inside out and give the cock bulge a sniff. Nice.

“That’s not very reassuring, ma’am.”

“Nothing in life ever is, but we have to think. Jayah went in the room with her to fuck, then she saw the picture of her mother being used as a cum dumpster, and in a rage she stabbed Grace. There wasn’t enough time to run out of the room and grab something, and her balls don’t look like she was sliced up with a knife…”

Riley shutters, she’s so desperate to change the top away from ‘slicing genitals’. “Hey, why don’t you just ask Jayah what weapon she used?”

“Cause she went on that rant, but still had the gaul to lie to my face and proclaim her innocence. I doubt she’ll feel free to speak like that again.” I rub my chin. “Regardless of what the weapon was, maybe she panicked and threw it out the window in a hurry. It’s what I would do, probably.”

“Have… have you ever stabbed someone down there?”

“No, but sometimes, when my wife makes me mad, I fantasize about it. Being a detective, I know all the tricks to get away with it too.”

Riley gulps. “Heh-heh… G-glad we’re not married.”

“Bah! Whatever.” I wrap an arm around her and guide her through the house. “For an insult like that I should smear peanut butter all over your crotch and let my dog go to town.”

“P-please don’t…”

We get to the front door and I open it for Riley to step outside first. For some reason, I was expecting someone to throw a snowball at her crotch, but that doesn’t happen. It’s more than a little disappointing, but oh well, we still have a job to do.

The small horde of horny women is gone. It’s pretty cold out here and none of them were exactly ‘dressed moderately’. The excitement of what happened in this house probably kept them warm for a time, but after getting no details it seems they gave up.

“Keep a lookout for any disturbances in the snow. She could have dug into the snow, or maybe it landed in a tree somewhere.”

Riley nods and goes out into the lawn to help me look. We search for a while and find nothing in the front yard, so we head into the back, where there’s far more footprints and unsettled snow.

“Here we go! It’s gotta be here somewhere.” I grab Riley by the hand and pull her up the stairs to the large back porch. It’s surprisingly slippery and I almost fall, but I don’t. From up on the porch we’ll be able to get a better view of the backyard.

When Riley takes her first tentative steps on the porch, she slips.

“Ah!” Riley yells.

She fumbles around, desperately trying to catch herself, but she can’t! Nothing works!

I have to help her, she’s my comrade now. I pull her this way and that, she pulls on me, our feet slide all over the place, we’re bending at the waist and waving our arms to try and steady ourselves. It’s a mess.

Somehow, I’m not sure how, I pull Riley hard enough that she falls on her back and slides along the ice covered porch. I land on my face, while Riley hits the wall of the house with a thud. She lands butt first, that nice cushion preventing her from harm, and her legs are up the wall like a V.

“H-hey,” I rub the snow off my face, “you okay?”

She breathes a sigh of relief. “Yeah, I’m fine. Luckily nothing got jammed or crushed when I-“

Chink!

A large icicle dangling off the gutters was dislodged and loosened when Riley hit the house. It’s finally broken around the midsection and falls point first, Riley’s spread legs giving it a perfect lane of attack. The sharp point of the icicle falls directly on Riley’s fat nut, puncturing the fabric and going straight into her right testicle. The stab makes a nice meaty sound.

Riley’s eyes go bloodshot as the pain of halfstration assails her. “KYAAAAAAAHHH!” She empties her lungs in one loud scream as her hands shoot down to her orbs, but oh no! Cupping her girls only jostles the ice around more! “Gy-GYHA!” She tries to struggle and roll around, but every motion simply agitates her wound.

“That’s it!” I declare. “Riley, you’ve done it!” I don’t think she can hear me over her screams and panic. I scramble over to her, grab the end of the icicle, and rip the cum-stained weapon out of her dangler. This, of course, results in more screams from the young police officer, but I don’t have time to worry about that. There’s a case to be solved! I scramble to open the back door and wait for Riley to follow. “Hm? You coming-oh, yeah… Uh, right. You hold down the fort here, I’ll finish our work!” I give her a thumbs up as I take off through the house.

Up to the bedroom with Grace once more, I kick open the door. That police woman from before is straddling Grace’s lower stomach and holding Grace’s thick, foot long dong against her tummy, admiring how far that cock would penetrate her.

“Ah!” The officer cries as she releases Grace’s dick. What she’s doing is very unprofessional, but I don’t care at the moment.

I jump onto the bed, kneeling between Grace’s legs, and I stab her remaining nut with all my might! The thick icicle goes straight through her scrotum, poking the fabric beneath her. Grace doesn’t scream in pain which is, legally speaking, fortunate for me.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” The officer yells, finally getting off Grace.

“Quiet!” I rush over to the thermostat. “Ah-ha! Look at this? It’s hot in here. I wasn’t hot and bothered because of Grace’s big dick, I was hot because Jayah turned up the temperature to melt her weapon! There is no murder weapon because it was ice! That’s also why the bed is so wet. It’s not cum, or, well, not entirely cum, it’s water.”

I run over to the closed window and look up at the icicles. Sure enough, I can clearly see where one has been broken off at the base.

Walking back to Grace, I grab the policewoman’s collar and pull her down. We’re both kneeling on the side of the bed, watching the icicle melt with a desperate intensity. Well, we’re mostly watching it melt. I mean, it’s like 50/50 because we’re also looking at how Grace’s cock twitches and spasms every so often. Okay, most of our attention is on that big hunk of futa cock, but that just means that, when we glance back at the ice, it’s obvious how much has melted.

Given the temperature of the room and the warmth of such a productive baby-factory, It only takes a few minutes for the whole thing to go.

“Ah-ha! So, here’s what happened. Jayah was hired as a maid and spent the whole day being teased and mesmerized by Grace’s dick, eager to work hard by the promise of getting railed all night. So she worked hard and cleaned the whole house, and it came time for sex. They came into the bedroom and Jayah was probably acting all coy, right? Not looking straight at her, appreciating the décor, and probably getting wet by the sight of all these cum-covered maids looking happy with Grace’s virile dick. But then, Jayah saw that one there, with her own mother being so thoroughly violated, by Grace. It was too much to handle so Jayah, in a rage, opened up the window, probably while Grace wasn’t looking, and grabbed the icicle. While Grace laid on the bed with her legs spread wide, anticipating a lot of fun hours ahead, Jayah used the opportunity to stab the organ that had violated her mom! Grace’s scream carried out the open window, letting the neighbors hear, then they called the police!”

I cross my arms proudly.

“…Yeah! That makes sense.” The policewoman gives me a thumbs up.

I tap her on the shoulder. “Excellent. I’ll text the captain and tell her my findings. As for now, I gotta head home. It’s late, and all this talk of big dicks has gotten me in the mood. I’m gonna head home and have sex with my wife.”

“Oh-ho~? Is she hung?”

“…N-no… But I still love her! Despite her rather unfortunate length.”

As I stalwartly walk out of the room to face my destiny, she salutes me. In pure awe of my self-discipline and loyalty to my partner, a single tear runs down her cheek.

At least my wife is good at foreplay.

I check on Riley before I leave. She’s out cold. After checking to make sure the coast is clear, I wiggle my finger around the hole in her nut. It’s so weird! Kinda like the inside of an orange. It’s soft, moist, and oddly warm despite it being so cold out here.

Seeing as she won’t complain, I grab her legs and pull her inside. It’s warm in here and, as I leave, I’ll tell the other cops that she’s wounded.

Several days have passed since then. Jayah had to pay a fine, Grace’s two nuts have grown back, and Riley’s sack is healed too. All is right in the city of Ballopa once more. Nonconsensual castration is a serious crime and I won’t stop until all perpetrators have paid for their crimes!


End file.
